A salvo en un mundo loco
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: La historia de Vincent y Gilbert, cómo fueron de ser vendidos a terminar bajo el servicio de Jack Vessalius... One Shot, TERMINADO.


**A salvo en un mundo loco.**

Gil despierta todos los días antes que cualquier otra persona en el circo. Su cuerpo estará entumecido por dormir en el suelo duro, pero, se dice, es mejor que dormir sobre barrotes como lo tiene que hacer Vince. La mano de su hermano seguirá sujetando la suya un poco entre los barrotes, y Gil se suelta con cuidado para no despertar a Vincent aún, dejándole tener unos minutos más de calma antes de que empiece la tortura del día a día.

Siempre que se levanta sigue oscuro, boca de lobo entre los ronquidos de borrachos de los cuidadores y de algunos de los animales, incluso los lamentos de los otros fenómenos callados, sabiendo lo mucho que tendrán que pagarlo si despiertan a los cuidadores antes que sea necesario. Pero él está acostumbrado a eso y con la tenue luz del alba, Gil se mueve con cuidado hacia donde dejaron los pedazos de comida en su borrachera, tomando aquí un pedazo de pollo, allá un poco de pan. El bote de basura le da un poco de queso casi limpio que guarda también. Todo eso lo mete en sus bolsillos, apresurándose para ir por un balde de agua que es casi tan pesado como él, y llevarlo lo más rápido que puede, sin tirarlo, hacia la jaula en la que duerme su hermano.

Siempre le duele ver a Vincent en esa jaula, un sentimiento amargo que le come el pecho, pero se fuerza a esconderlo mientras lleva el agua y la deja junto a la jaula, acercándose para volver a tomar la mano de Vincent, sacudiéndolo un poco.

- Vince -susurra-. Vince, despierta.

No se atreve a tratar de encender una vela: la última vez que lo hizo, Gunari hizo que lo metieran de nuevo en la jaula con Vince y entonces los dos estuvieron sin comer nada por una semana. Esta, se repite, es la única forma que tiene para poder ayudar a su hermano hasta que pueda quitarle la llave a Gunari para sacarlo de ahí.

Vincent despierta de golpe, igual que siempre, con años de experiencia de que es altamente posible que la persona que le esté hablando no tenga problemas en lanzar un golpe si no le presta atención lo suficientemente rápido. Gil se apresura a tomar su mano, a poner su otra mano en la mejilla sucia de su hermanito. Todavía es demasiado oscuro para que Vincent vea su sonrisa, pero al menos puede escucharla.

- Te traje comida -le dice-. Y agua para que te puedas lavar un poco.

Vincent se relaja ante su voz. Suspira y bosteza, y Gil siente como es que su hermano se apoya contra las barras de la jaula.

- Buenos días, Gil.

Esa es casi toda la interacción que tienen durante el día. Vincent comerá lo más rápido que puede, sin atreverse a tratar de dejar nada porque sabe que se lo quitaran, y que si se enteran que Gil le da comida lo golpearán también. No importa las veces en que Gilbert le dice que no tiene que preocuparse por eso, Vincent siempre trata de no causarle problemas. Gunari es supersticioso, y sabe que tener al 'Niño del infortunio' es peligroso, y si no fuera tan buen negocio él mismo habría matado ya a Vincent. Pero mantener al niño del infortunio miserable y apenas vivo es fácil, y tanta gente está dispuesta a pensar que Vincent, llorica y débil como es, es capaz de causar todas las desgracias que hay en sus vidas.

Gilbert los odia, a todos y a cada uno de ellos.

Ayuda como puede a que Vincent se limpie, quitándole restos de comida de la noche anterior del pelo y su ropa, no pudiendo hacer nada por los cortes y morados que las piedras que le avientan a Vincent noche tras noche, sólo tratar de que estuvieran limpios.

- Casi no duelen, Gil - dice Vincent, su cabeza inclinada. Mintiendo para él.

Gil quisiera abrazarlo, pero las barras lo hacen imposible. Sólo puede tomar la mano de su hermanito y apretarla.

- ... tengo que irme, Vince, o se darán cuenta que estoy aquí -dice-. Volveré en la noche, ¿sí?

Vincent odia las noches, y Gil las odia junto con él, pero su hermano se esfuerza en darle una sonrisa que apenas puede notar a través del día que empieza a clarear. Gilbert se apura a tomar las cosas e ir a que le asignen los trabajos del día.

* * *

El circo es un lugar de pesadillas. A veces Gilbert piensa que si alguien llegara y lo quemara, le haría un favor a todos los que están atrapados ahí: los monstruos y fenómenos que exhiben, ciertamente, terminarían agradecidos de que alguien, finalmente, detuviera la tortura que viven día a día. Ciertamente agradecerían que Gunari muriera quemado junto con ellos, por la formaen que lo tratan.

Como la mujer serpiente, quién terminó con las piernas fundidas por un incendio y tiene horribles cicatrices por casi todo el cuerpo, o al hombre gordo quién no puede moverse sin ayuda y a quien a veces dejan días enteros sin comer, bajo la creencia de que no lo necesita.

O su propio hermano, metido en una jaula con ropa sucia, esperando a que los borrachos y personas enojadas de las ciudades lleguen a culparlo de todos los males que han pasado. Si la esposa de un hombre lo engañó, ese hombre irá a tirarle fruta podrida y piedras a Vincent, diciendo que el 'niño del infortunio' le había traído mala suerte. Si una cosecha no había dado todo lo que se esperaba, culpa de Vincent. Pérdidas en el juego, enfermedades, muertes. El mundo entero culpaba a Vincent de todo lo malo, y sin importar que Vincent sólo tenía ocho años, lo golpearían y humillarían bajo la creencia de que al hacerlo, evitarían que el maleficio del ojo rojo de Vincent los afectara.

Gilbert los odiaba a todos y cada uno de ellos, y más de una vez había irrumpido en la carpa donde mantenían preso a su hermano para gritarles y tratar de que lo dejaran en paz. Los habían terminado golpeando a ambos, y por eso ahora lo tenían en otra parte, bajo la amenaza de que lastimarían más a Vincent si no dejaban que el circo ganara dinero con él.

Así que Gilbert limpia los desperdicios de otros animales y trata de convencerse de que no está agradecido de no tener que escuchar el llanto de Vince, en lugar de eso sólo tratando de adivinar cuánto tiempo falta para que cierren en circo por la noche. Luego de eso, los cuidadores beberán por una o dos horas, y Gunari finalmente caerá dormido y él podrá ir a tratar de consolar a Vincent. No se supone que vea a su hermano, no cuándo es algo que hace feliz al niño del infortunio, así que tiene que tener mucho cuidado siempre para que no lo vean. Para que no se enteren.

Una vez se va la última persona, empieza la fiesta en el circo. Gilbert se mantiene aparte, apenas robando uno o dos pedazos de pan y algo de comida, escondido en algún rincón donde no vayan a verlo ni a querer tocarlo. Él tiene que seguirlos viendo, porque generalmente cuándo empiezan por el tercer tarro de bumboo ya estarán tan distraídos que podrá escabullirse hasta la jaula de Vince.

Tardan menos esa vez, de alguna manera; quizá, piensa Gil, todavía cargando la borrachera del día anterior. Pero en cuánto empiezan a cantar, Gil sabe que ya no lo buscaran en lo más mínimo, así que puede escabullirse entre las ruedas de las carretas con la comida que tiene, apresurándose para llegar con su hermano.

Sin embargo, al llegar ahí, escucha el sonido ahogado de Vincent tratando de no gritar, y al acercarse más, ve a Vincent en el suelo fuera de su jaula y a Gunari ya borracho, sin su saco y el cinturón con cuchillo en el suelo, golpeando a su hermano.

- ¡Me estás dejando en la ruina! - grita Gunnari, Vincent cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos-. ¡Maldito seas!

- ¡Deja a mi hermano! - grita Gil, dejando que la comida salga al suelo, aventándose contra Gunnari, mordiendo su pierna.

Gunari grita, pero es demasiado grande, demasiado fuerte; de un manotazo Gil cae al suelo, el golpe haciendo que sea lento. No puede evitar la patada de Gunari, ni cuándo se agacha para rodear su cuello con una mano. Sí puede escuchar a Vincent gritando su nombre.

- ¡Ustedes dos! -grita Gunari, sus ojos desorbitados por el alcohol o la furia-. ¡Malditos engendros! ¡Los mataré aquí y ahora y se acabará mi mala suerte!

Gil trata de que Gunari lo suelte, pero aunque aprieta con las uñas en su antebrazo la expresión de Gunnari sigue enloquecida, y él sigue asfixiándolo. Puntos negros empiezan a cubrir su visión y lo único que puede pensar es que falló, que falló en proteger a Vince a pesar de que lo prometió.

Pero entonces Gunari afloja de repente, su expresión sorprendida. Mueve una mano detrás de si, y luego la otra sin alcanzar. Cuándo gira para ver hacia Gil, él puede ver la herida a media espalda, la sangre que sale, y detrás de Gunari, de pie y temblando, Vincent, su ojo rojo hinchado por los golpes. Está sosteniendo el cuchillo de Gunari con dos manos.

- No... no lastimes a Gil... - dice Vincent. Gil puede ver como el cuchillo está temblando en sus manos.

Gunari suelta un grito y trata de lanzarse contra Vincent, y Vincent cierra los ojos por instinto, todavía con el cuchillo delante de él.

Gilbert sigue sin comprender bien que pasa, cómo llegaron a esto, pero de un momento a otro Gunari está en el suelo con su cuchillo en el pecho y Vincent está temblando como si fuera a morir. Gilbert sabe que en cuánto encuentren a Gunari, los dos están muertos.

- ¡Corre! - le dice a Vincent, apresurándose a tomar su mano para jalarlo. Las piernas de Vincent están débiles tras tanto tiempo en su jaula, pero su hermano no se queja mientras los dos corren, corren lejos de circo y del cadáver de Gunari, corren hasta perderse en las calles desconocidas de Sablier.

* * *

La vida en las calles es casi tan mala como en el circo, con la única diferencia de que es más fácil esconderse. Pero a la vez hay menos comida: Gil a veces consigue trabajos en los que requieren a un niño pequeño, amarrando hilos en los hilares o ayudando a quitar el hollín de chimeneas. Vincent se cubre el ojo con trapos sucios y amarrados y suplica por monedas en las calles cercanas a las iglesias.

Y durante un tiempo todo está bien, consiguen dinero y comida y a veces hasta un techo donde protegerse del clima... hasta que invariablemente se descubre el ojo rojo de Vincent. Entonces deben huir de golpes y piedras, de amenazas de muerte, y tienen que dejar cualquier semejanza a una rutina, a paz. Es volver a buscar comida en basureros, en Vincent disculpándose, en Gil asegurándole que no es su culpa.

(Y a veces, a veces cuándo Vincent duerme, es Gil pensando que siempre podría irse, que él no tendría problemas encontrando un trabajo, un lugar donde poder quedarse, si no tuviera un hermano que es la causa del infortunio)

Cuándo todo ocurre, llevan dos días sin comer. Gilbert no ha encontrado nadie que le de trabajo, y lo último que comieron fue media hogaza de pan que sacaron del bote de la basura. Vincent se acerca corriendo a él con una sonrisa, una mano apretada contra su pecho.

- ¡Gil! ¡Mira lo que me dieron! - y su hermano abre la mano para mostrar una brillante moneda de oro, sucia con lodo pero real-. ¡Es de verdad!

- ¡Estupendo! - una moneda de oro les comprará pan fresco, queso, quizá hasta algo de leche. Gil sonríe, comparitendo ese entusiasmo que tiene Vincent.

Y la felicidad ante la promesa de comida es suficiente que Gil baja la guardia. Él compra la comida y recibe el cambio y su único pensamiento es apresurarse para llegar con Vincent y que los dos puedan comer, poder ver la sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro de su hermano. Es suficiente que no se da cuenta de que cuatro personas tan muertas de hambre cómo ellos dos lo siguieron hasta que están ahí, ya que vuelven a decir que Vincent es el 'niño del infortunio', y entonces lo único que puede hacer es tratar de proteger a Vincent de los golpes, y esperar que esta vez ninguno de los dos vaya a despertar.

* * *

Hay dolor. Dolor y mucho. La extraña sensación de alguien tocando su rostro con suavidad.

Gil abre los ojos. Todo duele, y su primer instinto es girar el rostro para buscar a Vincent, pero su hermano está ahí, dormido a su lado, con vendajes en la cabeza y en el rostro.

¿Un hospital, quizá?

- Ya despertaste - girar el rosro hacia el otro lado toma una eternidad, pero lo consigue. Gil piensa 'un ángel' antes de que recuerde que él no cree en ángeles ni dioses, aunque la persona que está ahí a su lado tiene el cabello dorado y los ojos infinítamente verdes-. Tu hermano despertó un poco hace rato, pero volvió a dormir. ¿Crees poder tomar un poco de agua?

El hombre no espera nada, pero se mueve con cuidado para soportar la cabeza de Gil antes de darle una cucharada de... no agua, algo más dulce que resbala por su garganta maravillosamente.

- ¿Dónde...? - empieza, alzando una mano.

El hombre toma su mano con infinito cuidado y le sonríe. No hay crueldad en su gesto, ni odio, ni desprecio, ni nada de lo que Gilbert está tan acostumbrado a ver en los rostros de los adultos. Deben de estar muertos, piensa. Él y Vince murieron y el cielo existe.

- No te preocupes -dice el hombre con dulzura-. Están a salvo.

* * *

Cuándo vuelve a despertar es porque Vincent está diciendo 'no'. Vincent diciendo no generalmente significa que hay gente haciéndole daño, y Gil está buscando sentarse antes de que lo piense, los muchos golpes y herida doliéndole.

Y entonces hay manos suaves en sus hombros, y la misma persona de antes arrodillándose junto a él.

- Tienes que tener cuidado, Gilbert -le dice, y sus ojos siguen siendo extremadamente dulces-. El doctor dijo que no tienes nada roto, pero sería mejor que tuvieras cuidado por unos días.

Hay tantas cosas que preguntar que Gil no sabe por donde empezar. Se salva de eso cuándo Vincent lo llama y Gil voltea hacia un costado. Están en una habitación, una habitación limpia, y él sigue en una cama de verdad, con sábanas y cobijas. Vincent está subiéndose en la cama, moviéndose para abrazarlo, su cabello limpio, usando ropas que le quedan grandes, sí, pero que están limpias.

- ¿Estás bien? - pregunta Vincent, casi llorando. Esto es familiar, y Gil puede simplemente abrazar a su hermanito, frotar su espalda-. Jack dijo que estabas bien pero no despertabas y...

- ¿Jack? - pregunta, interrumpiendo.

El hombre se ríe: - Ese vendría a ser yo. Disculpa si te despertamos. Trataba de convencer a Vincent que comiéramos en lo que tú despertabas, pero él insistía en esperarte.

Comida. El hombre les está ofreciendo comida. Gil voltea a ver a su hermano, pero Vincent no parece asustado del tal Jack. Más aún, Jack ya debe de haber visto el ojo rojo de Vincent, y aún así...

- ... no tengo dinero para pagar -dice Gil, dudoso. No tiene idea de cómo escaparían, si este hombre quiere hacerles algo.

Pero lo que pasa es que Jack levanta una bandeja de la mesa y la acerca a la cama. Gil siente su estómago apretado cuándo ve la comida, y sabe lo mucho que Vincent debe de estar resistiendo las ganas simplemente de comer, porque ninguno de los dos ha llegado a ver tal cantidad de comida de una sola vez. Hay dos tazas de una bebida con espuma, panes dorados, mantequilla de verdad.

Jack les vuelve a sonreír.

- Nos encargaremos de eso después. Pero primero, el desayuno. Coman, antes de que se enfríe.

Está la duda otra vez, pero cuándo Vincent lo voltea a ver, Gilbert asiente, dejando que su hermano escoja la pieza de pan que quiere primero, tomando grandes mordiscos. Las manos de ambos están temblando, y pronto Gil siente un nudo en la garganta que hace que no pueda seguir comiendo. Por el sonido que hace Vince, él también está a punto de llorar.

- Oh... - Jack mueve la charola, pero sólo a un costado, y sólo lo suficiente para que él pueda sentarse con ellos, pasándole los brazos por sobre los hombros-. Está bien. En verdad está bien. No tienen que preocuparse. Todo está bien.

Y quizá los ángeles sí existen, porque Jack tiene que ser uno, es lo único que puede ser verdad.

* * *

Con el tiempo, Gilbert piensa que quizá él y Vincent lleguen a creer que los años antes de Jack fueron una pesadilla. Jack les da trabajo a ambos, como sus sirvientes. Les da ropas nuevas, comida, una habitación para los dos con dos camas, y por si eso no fuera suficiente, también les paga, aún con Vincent y él diciéndole que no era necesario.

En las tardes, tras que él y Vincent terminan con sus obligaciones, les enseña a leer. Jack toma la mano de Vincent cuándo Vincent tiene pesadillas, y le repite a Gil que si él también las tiene, puede llegar a hablar con él de ellas.

- Quiero estar siempre con el amo Jack -le confiesa Vincent una vez en la noche, su sonrisa pequeña pero honesta. Poco a poco, Vince deja de tratar de cubrir su ojo, y cada vez más Gil está seguro de que era una mentira, eso de que su ojo atraía desgracias-. ¿Podemos, Gil? ¿Podemos servir al amo Jack para siempre?

Gil le sonríe de vuelta: - Claro que sí, Vince. Para siempre.

* * *

Tras un día de campo, Jack levanta a un Vincent dormido con cuidado, tratando de no despertaro. Gilbert hace lo posible por esconder un bostezo, viendo como Jack acaricia la frente de Vincent, apartando algo de cabello de su rostro, pensativo.

- Hace muchos años, antes de que cualquiera de nosotros naciera, había un rey - empieza a contar Jack de reente. Gil lo voltea a ver-. No era muy buen rey. Era cruel y maltrataba a las personas. Todos le temían. El rey quemaba aldeas cuándo quería y tenía festines mientras la gente se moría de hambre.

- ¿Amo Jack?

Jack le sonríe, moviendo el brazo que no está sosteniendo a Vincent para poner su mano sobre la cabeza de Gil.

- La razón por la que te estoy contando esto, Gil, es por esto: su gente le tenía tanto miedo y lo odiaban tanto que querían que dejara de ser su rey. Así que todos ellos decidieron que el rey tenía que haber hecho un trato con un demonio.

- ¿Con el Abismo?

- Quizá - aceptó Jack-. Pasó hace tanto tiempo que es difícil saber si fue verdad o no. Pero todos ellos decidieron que la prueba de que era un demonio y no su rey, era porque tenía los ojos rojos.

Gil se queda callado, horrorizado, volteando a ver hacia su hermanito dormido. Jack también baja la mirada hacia Vincent, moviendo su mano de la cabeza de Gil nuevamente al rostro de Vincent, sólo para poder mover el fleco sobre su ojo derecho.

- A partir de ese momento, a causa de este mal rey, se corrió el rumor de que las personas que tenían ojos rojos traerían desgracia.

- ¡Pero eso es injusto! - grita Gil - ¡Vincent no le haría eso a nadie!

Esa, sabe, es una mentira. Piensa en el circo, en la forma en que escaparon, en el cuerpo de Gunari y la sangre en el suelo, pero eso es distinto, se dice. Esa era una mala persona, y Vincent lo hizo no para defenderse a él, sino para defender a Gil. Y esos días están en el pasado. Ahora, aquí con el amo Jack, los dos están aprendiendo a leer y a escribir y tienen comida y ropa limpia todos los días, y una cama donde dormir. Ninguno de los dos tiene que seguir peleando, y si lo hicieran sería sólo para defender a Jack.

Llevan ya tres meses viviendo en la casa de los Vessalius y nada malo ha pasado. Eso tiene que demostrar que es una mentira, que Vincent es causa del infortunio.

Jack asiente, y se mueve para abrazarlo. Gilbert se aferra a sus ropas, al aroma de rosas que siempre está presente en la ropa de su amo.

- Lo sé, Gil. Yo también pienso que está mal que las personas crean que Vincent podría hacer algo peor que quemar mis tostadas - Jack ríe un poco-. Pero no importa ya. Porque ahora están aquí, ¿verdad?

Gil asiente, sin separarse ni un poco. Con Vincent dormido en las piernas de Jack, Gilbert piensa que así debe sentirse la felicidad. Piensa - y sabe que Vince piensa lo mismo - que valió la pena todo, todo por lo que pasaron para poder estar así con el amo Jack.

Ahora están a salvo. Para siempre


End file.
